1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a input apparatus for vehicle-installed instruments for enabling the user to perform collective switching operation of the drive state of each of electrical instruments installed in a vehicle, such as an Audio/Video components or an air conditioner of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various units for a driver to operate electrical instruments installed in a vehicle (hereinafter referred to simply as “vehicle-installed instruments”) using an integrated switch operatable by a driver sitting on a driver's seat have been proposed from the viewpoints of saving in installation space and operability with recent advanced electronization of vehicles. Some of the units are now commercially practical. Such a unit is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2000-276976 showing an art of using a multifunction switch to set an audio components and an air conditioner installed in a vehicle. The unit will be discussed below.
FIG. 22 is a schematic representation showing the configuration of the multifunction switch in the related art.
In the figure, element 100 is a multifunction switch having a plurality of switches collectively placed so as to enable the user to perform operation in a state of grasping the multifunction switch with one palm of the user, element 101 is a mouse-shaped switch case of the multifunction switch 100, elements 102A, 102B, and 102C are press operation switches placed in marginal end parts of the switch case 101, and element 102D is an operation switch for the user to set the electric instruments as the user turns a dial projected from one side of the switch case 101. A guide display of setting the multifunction switch 100 and a display screen for displaying the setup state (not shown) are placed at positions where the user operating the multifunction switch 100 easily visually recognizes the display.
JP-A-10-297391 discloses an invention relating to an automobile switch unit having a joystick in place of the operation switch 102D to move a cursor displayed on the above-mentioned display screen to any desired position on the display screen. The switch unit does not have any structure higher than the operation part in the periphery of the joystick switch so as not to hinder swing operation, and includes a plurality of press switches comparatively low in height in the periphery of the joystick switch.
However, there is a problem that the switch units in the related arts are thus configured and therefore if it becomes necessary for the user to operate any of the switches while driving the vehicle, the user gropes for the switch and thus cannot immediately find out the position of the switch.